1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for discharging a fluid stream such as water and air into a water tank such as a spa, bath tub, or the like, and more particularly to a fluid discharge fixture to be mounted in the wall of a spa or bath tub for creating a moving fluid stream having a massaging action for impact against a user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oversized water tanks such as bath tubs and spas have become increasingly popular in recent years due to their medicinal and recreational qualities. An integral part of many of these spas and tubs is the use of moving fluid streams, such as pressurized streams of water with entrained air, being jetted into such tubs. This moving water is used not only to circulate the water used within the tub through filtering and pumping devices but also used to massage the user's body in a pleasant and often times therapeutic manner. Ideally, such discharge devices provide a pulsating-like or moving fluid stream which changes direction in such a manner as to create a massaging action. It is desirable that such massaging action be created by a device which is simple to install and operate without complicated mechanical devices which are prone to severe maintenance problems.
The prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,340 and 4,692,950 is generally illustrative of various apparatus and method for injecting the fluid stream into a spa or bath tub. While such devices are generally acceptable for their intended purpose, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in that they are complex and expensive to manufacture, are bulky and inconvenient to install, and typically utilize a complicated mechanical mechanism which increases the likelihood of malfunctions and needed repair.
As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, typified by the above, there has developed and continues to exist a substantial need for a simple yet efficient device for discharging a moving fluid stream into a spa tank or the like which is inexpensive, easy to install, safe to use and operate, and easy to clean and repair. Despite this need and the efforts of many individuals and companies to develop such a device, an inexpensive, efficient discharge apparatus has heretofore been unavailable.